You were wrong about him
by Atarah12
Summary: Edward comes back to live with his mum. His brother isnt his biggest fan. Edward wants to try and make things better and doesnt want to live int he past. But on his quest he realizes Bella Swan. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**You were wrong about him**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well guys, this is my first fan fiction. hope you like it**

"Hey Jasper" I said when my best friend joined me at the car park.

"Hey" he said with a depressed look on his face.

Wow this wasn't good. I tried to guess what was wrong. He was never sad…and if he was then it was because of something really big…if he was sad that is.

"What's wrong?" I said after a while.

"Nothing"

"I'm not buying that love" i said in a bad british accent to lighten the mood.

"What part of 'Nothing' don't you understand?" He said aggressively

"Well that attitude sure doesn't seem like nothing"

"Could you just leave me alone you ass hole?"

Whoa there hoes. Oh this got to be good. I love fights and I'm going to treat this one well. I love Jasper with all my heart, but when it comes down to it, I have to be a blunt mofo. I know I sound bad saying this but I think the fights with the ones closest to you are the best because after the fight they get to know which lines they can't cross without you telling them. Just a bit of action.

"Hold on…what?" I said.

"You heard me"

He was starting to look scared now and I knew just exactly how top that one of.

"Fine" I said, and walked off.

Aim - HOME

I just loved having the last word. Wow, I'm so stupid. I'm just too forward. Now he is going to think I don't care. It was not that I didn't care I was just not ready for any big dramatic scene. Like I said I love fights but not the one that you talk and insult and insult and insult. Say things like "You're a vagina face", "Your mouth smells", "You look like Michael Jackson", "Your dick has skin problems"

What if I made the wrong move? What if he never forgives me for walking away from him? In fact why am I being the one to start feeling bad for this? He is the one that called me an ass hole. No matter what I still feel like shit. I really should think through things before I act them out. Wow this is a mess. You know what? I am not going to stress over this.

I don't know what to do so I'm not going to bother myself anymore. He was the wrong one. I wasn't going to apologize to him.

All I wanted to do was to find out what was bothering him so much. And he attacks me as if I was Germany. Get it? Cause of Germany and war? Never mind.

* * *

I got home and realized Charlie wasn't back from work. So I just went straight to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I was about to pick up my books from bag to start doing some homework when I heard my stomach growl. Wow, that's true. I didn't eat at lunch today; I didn't feel like food at that point. But now I do. I picked up my phone and called for some pizza. I went back to my homework. A few moments later I hear a rapping on the door. Wow, that was quick.

I ran down the stairs because I was so Damn hungry. When I opened the door I was quite disappointed to see who was standing there.

He wasn't the pizza guy

I was so hungry

I wasn't the mood to continue any stupid fight

Japer Cullen was standing at my doorstep.

"What do you want Japer?"

"I came to apologize"

I gave him the "yeah go on" face so he continued.

"I didn't mean to call you an asshole and go all aggressive on you. I just wasn't really in the mood to talk I guess." He gave me those cute puppy dog eyes "so do you want to talk now?"

I giggled and gave him a hug. I guess never really could be mad at him.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked

He took a deep breath and said "Edward is coming back. To stay."

* * *

**A/N: So lets find out what the whole problem is about Edward coming back. In the next chapter.**

**Please review!111**

**xoxo Atarah12**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You were wrong about him_**

**_Chapter2_**

_**A/N**_**_: i have chapter 2. im going to try my best to updat daily. i hope you like this chapter._**

**_enjoy_**

**_Tara xoxo_**

He took a deep breath and said "Edward is coming back. To stay."

_Ohhhhhhhh._

That explains things so much more now.

Edward was Jasper's brother.

Let's just say the problem was… Jasper and he didn't get along quite well. The only brother that didn't have any problem was Emmet.

Emmet is a_ joker_ and was very free around people so he got along well with _everyone_.

For some reason, Jasper just wasn't his brothers #1 Fan. I have tried to find out what it was that bothered him so much about his brother.

Never any luck.

I had only met Edward once. This was when he came to come visit his mum and brothers. Well to me he was…

Well he was _good looking_, I could tell you that.

But he was quite uptight and shelly. I didn't know what to make of Edward from what I had seen of him. He was hard to read and understand.

He acted like a girl who had reached that time of the month 24/7, 7/4, 4/12 –in other words, CONSTANT. At some point, he is all happy and smiley face and the next moment he is all moody and you're like 'what did I do now?'

Jasper thinks the causes of it are his parents. Emmet, Edward and Jasper were all living with his parents. Until his parents decided to get a _divorce._

His parents' divorce was pretty harsh on Jasper and his brothers.

Jaspers mum moved out with Jasper and Emmet to Seattle. Edward refused to come with so Edward and his father stayed in California. That was pretty much all I knew about the Cullens.

Jasper wasn't really keen on the topic.

I was looking at Jasper face blank. I didn't know what to say. So after some moments of staring I was like "Wait…what?" which was quite stupid.

He gave me the 'I can't believe you zoned out on my statement' look. And then said again "Edward is moving to Seattle.

"_Fuck_. When's he coming?"

"He arrives Saturday morning." He said while shaking his head. I was about to say something when he cut me off."Bella, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this. I don't know how to be nice to him."

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you. I have you back. But I still don't know what the big deal is. He's your brother, being nice to blood isn't hard work. But never mind, do whatever rocks your boat just now I got you."

"Thanks Bella" he said happy now. And then gave me a hug.

"No problem. You would have don't the same for me"

"Yeah cause I'm like the bestest best friend on earth."

"Sure." I agreed with a lot of sarcasm written in my tone.

* * *

Jasper and I were sitting in the kitchen starting up our homework when the door was being knocked on again. I went to go get it and when I opened the door I forgot I ordered pizza.

"Finally you're here" I said to the lanky guy at my door. He just stared at me like I had just spoken Chinese. I then realized I was supposed to hand him some money. I dug my hand into my back pocket. I handed him ten bucks and told him to keep the change.

Once he was gone and the door was shut I turned around to go back to the kitchen. "Hey Jazz. I've got pizza.

"Cool. But I'm not hungry though."

"OK. But I'll leave some for you" I said. Knowing Jasper, once he saw how good the food looked he'll attack it.

I opened the box of pizza. I took out a slice and took a bite. I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me.

"Eyeing me like that pizza don't exist. Boy I know you want that piece" I said kind of quoting my favorite line from _Fucking Problems (_the song).

"Fine, could you pass me a slice Bella?" he said laughing.

I handed him the slice of pizza.

I don't know how he did it but he finished the slice within a blink of the eye and then took another slice.

You know, sometimes it baffles me how guys eat so much and they never get fat. It was the other way for girls though.

They eat like 5 burgers to try and keep up with the guys and your tummy is already inflating by the second burger.

"You know. Bella I really am sorry for what happened today. I didn't mean to upset you…"

I cut him off "I know its fine. You don't have to worry about it." I said.

"I know but for a while back there. I thought I lost you as a friend."

"Jasper, you can never lose me as a friend. Unless you steal my cheetos that is." I joked.

He laughed. "I mean, you had a good reason to be upset. I don't blame you."

He smiled. I can't believe he thought he could ever lose me as a friend. That's just crazy talk to my ears

**A/N**: **yup, and thats the end of chapter 2. i hope you likes. Awesome or No Awesome. Please Review!**

**Tara xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**You were wrong about hikm**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: IM SO SORRY. I didnt update yesterday. I fell asleep. But here chapter 3 is. hope you like it**

**Tara xoxo**

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning, quite happy with a smile on my face. I didn't know why until I entered the shower.

The signature, brown hair made its way into my imagination before the also brown, soulful eyes did.

I made my way out of the shower before I did something I would regret.

Ever since I met that _girl_, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Only if I knew what her name was.

I am so ridiculous. How could I be so mesmerized by one girl for so long and not know her name?

I let my thoughts drift as I got ready to go

There was practically nothing left in my room. I had sent my clothes ahead with my dad as I packed what was left of my room (that was packable).

This was the first time in a long time that both my parents would be in the same room at the same time.

I hoped things went according as planned. I knew my mum couldn't stand my dad and that's why she left.

I mean _I_ can't even stand him sometimes. He sometimes can be too devoted to his work. I hope I don't become like that when I'm his age.

I was done now so I carried my bag with me down the stairs, secretly happy and more excited than I should have been.

I secretly couldn't wait to see that piece of art again.

I had only seen her once and it felt like I had known her my whole life. If I could only get her out of my mind. That would be very helpful.

I have never seen anyo….

"Edward, you're starting to freak me out with your constant staring off into space." my dad told me while staring at me like I was weird.

I came back to earth and uploaded my stuff into the back of the car.

"Ok I'm all done now."I said.

"Thank God already. You take too long to get together." He said while giving me a curious glare.

We hopped into the care and we embarked on our 19 hour journey to Washington.

I was driving my silver Volvo because we didn't want to have to spend so much time sending my car.

My dad would be taking a plane back to L.A.

I could feel my dad staring holes into the side of my face. I was going to let it pass and not even bother asking him why the _hell_ he was staring at me like…like the disciples did to Jesus when he rose from the dead.

Wow. This man can stare. "You know, there's like this new gadget called a camera. Everyone seems to be talking about it. Maybe you should get one and you know maybe take a picture, it'll last longer." I joked.

He seemed untouched by the joke. So I decided to wipe the grim look of my face. "What's up Dad? Is there something on your mind?"

"You know. I don't think I ever told you how much it meant to me that I had at least one member of the family that left me. You were the only one that seemed to keep me company. I wanted to Thank you for keeping me company all Th…" he started tearing up.

_Oh God. You know I can't handle tears._

"Oh Shhhharslll" I said quickly remembering who was in the car with me. (About to curse) "Dad… it's alright. You don't have to thank me even though… Look Dad…I didn't stay because I felt guilty and didn't want you to stay in a house all alone. I stayed because I felt that what mum did was wrong. She shouldn't have left you like that for no reason. So you just get tired of someone that you devoted your life to and move out with his children? No you just don't do that."

I was so annoyed. How could someone do that somebody? I didn't even want to think about that right now.

I looked at my dad and saw nothing but regret written all over his face.

"Edward…I'm afraid you're not aware of the real reason your mother and I got a divorce. I…I….I… I cheated on your mum. With not just one woman, but with 22 other different women."

Sorry what? This was news to my ears.

"Fuck dad! What the hell? " I said not caring about cursing in front of him again."You're a slut. And you led me astray all these years allowing me to paint her as the bad one. But no…you were the prostitute. You were the whore. I just can believe you right now Dad. How could you?"I said angrily.

"Edward, believe me, my aim wasn't to hurt anyone. It was the work of the devil. There were like so many boobs in my face, what did you expect me to do w…"

"Fuck! Shut up Dad! For so many years now, I haven't been able to have a good relationship with my mum and brothers because of your fucking lie. And you sit here talking to me about bloody boobs in your face. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I am really sorry son. I really didn't mean to upset anyone. I swear before God and man that until today I haven't stopped loving your mum. Well it doesn't matter because she won't take me back. I don't blame her though. If I was her, I won't take me back. No words can explain how truly sorry I am. Well, I know sorry doesn't solve anything. How I wish I had a time machine."

I tried to calm down. I couldn't even look at him right now. Of fear to lose it again. I couldn't even believe this guy right now. Was he for real? This sucks real bad. I can't believe I had been so rude and mean to my mum for all these years because of my dad and he seats here talking to me about fucking boobs!

I sighed "Why did you do it?" I asked?

"I don't know…" he replied

"You've ruined my relationship with me and the rest of my family and you have the fucking guts to tell me you don't know?" I yelled. I calmed down a bit and said a lot calmer now "I think you owe me that much to answer the Godamn question properly."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "I was hungry okay? I was hungry for more sex. My greedy self could not just accept once or twice a week. I wanted more and I went after it." He replied.

"And what, you couldn't ask mum for more? You were too scared that she'll think of you as a dirty disgusting pervert? Which you are. You know what you are? A hoe? A hoe that kept going back for more." I said with disgust in my tone.

"Eddie…"

"Don't call me that" I said cutting him off.

"Edward…look I d…"

"You know what. I don't want to hear you speak again. I can't stand to hear you talk again. I really don't care about your explanations anymore because the fact still remains that you cheated. You owe me that much, so just shut the fuck up and not talk again this whole ride. Thank you for your co-operation." I said with retirement.

I have to fix this. I am tired of being a bitch to my brothers and especially to my mum, who did nothing wrong.

I was rude to her for no reason and she didn't deserve that.

I had a goal.

And that goal was to make things right again. And I was going to do everything I could to make sure I achieved that goal.

* * *

The rest of the ride to Washington was silent.

After 19 hours of driving. I had finally arrived at my destination. Without saying a word to my sleeping dad I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I hoped that would wake him up.

Thankfully it did because he came out of the car a few moments later to come help with my bags.

I got my bags and walked up to the Masen/Cullen doorstep. I just stood there for a while. Then what felt like hours.

Then I breathed in and knocked.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you like it so far? What do you think of Carlisle? Who do you think is going to open the door. **

**Find out in Chapter 4**

**Review!**

**Tara xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**You were wong about him**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry guys for updating late, i have been really busy. i promise a quicker chapter 5. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE**

**tara xoxo**

**JPOV**

"Jazz! Get the door!" Emmet yelled from the games room.

I sighed angrily as I grudgingly got up from where I was sat. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning so I really wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

The fact that my brother would be arriving this morning was enough to even piss me that much off. I spent most of my night trying to sleep. I was too busy talking to Alice about the sad arrival of my brother.

Being the best girlfriend Alice is, she helped me through it and she stayed up all night for me.

I was at the door. I waited a few before I opened the door thinking that,

If it was Alice, my expression would be Sadness

If it was Edward, my expression would be…I don't know.

I guess I'll find out soon.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

It was him. I forced a smile. Lord help me with what was about to happen. I pray I don't do something I'll regret

"Hey man! Glad you're here. Been waiting for you all morning." I said with enthusiasm written in my tone. I guess I'm doing ok. I hope I didn't sound too fake though.

He just smiled at me and walked in. Well, that was a warm welcome.

That left my dad standing at the doorstep.

"Hey Dad"

He smiled too. What was it with the smiling? Did they put some glue on their teeth or something?

"Jasper, could you go call Emmet I need to talk to the both of you for a second." He finally said. Oh know the glue has let you go.

"Sure. Be right back." I said while shooting him a curious glare.

I went into the games room, and was surprised by what I saw.

It was Edward and Emmet laughing and playing video games. Why was everyone being so weird today? Wait a second… did I miss something?

Ever since the divorce I hadn't seen Edward playing video games and this cheerful. Wow…this move has got to be interesting.

"Emmet!" I yelled over the noise of the video game and all the laughing. He didn't seem to hear me so I tried again. "Emmet!" This time he heard me. He then paused the game so he could turn around.

"What?" he asked.

"Dad needs you." I replied

He stared at me wide eyed. I returned the look. First to blink I thought in my head "Sorry what?" he said.

I said jokingly but without laughing. "Oh. You didn't hear me. Oh, I said DAD NEEDS YOU" I said spelling it out to him like he was an illiterate.

He huffed and stood up. He then left the room. I looked at Edward. He smiled again. I swear to God if he should smile at me again…Heaven accept him…angels protect him. I nodded and walked out after Emmet.

I believed my brother and Dad had already said their greetings because by the time I got there, they were already waiting for me.

Carlisle walked outside a bit and turned around silently telling us to follow him. Emmet walked after him. I shut the door and then did the same,

Carlisle sat on the bench, Emmet and I followed and I did the same.

"What's up Dad?" Emmet said with fake enthusiasm.

I think they didn't only glue their teeth together, I think they also glued their eardrums. Cause right now it seemed like my Dad didn't hear Emmet's question. I was about to ask him the question again but in a different from when he suddenly replied.

"Now boys, I don't know how to say this but I think I'm just going to come right out and blurt it out." Oh know this wasn't going to be good I silently thought."I cheated on your mum and that's why we got a divorce"

Hold on a second. We already knew that. Mum told us that since. Emmet and I pestered her to tell us the reason for the divorce when we were in the car _coming_ here.

Emmet and I were unaffected by the sentence. I think it was clearly written our faces because that was when my dad asked.

"Did you boys hear what I just said?"

"Yesir" Emmet and I said at the same time.

"Do you even care?" he said.

"Ummm….. Dad. I think we already knew that by now." I said.

"Yup" Emmet said.

"And your mum told you this not Edward?" he said

"Yup, Dad, Is there a problem?" Emmet said confused with his questioning.

"No" Carlisle said. "It's just that Edward just found out today and he made a scene during the drive here. I know he has been a pain in the ass to both of you and your mum and it has been my fault all along. I think he is going to try and make peace with all of you and I want to have your word that you are not going to make this hard for him" he said with sadness in his tone. "He has been through so much already please just don't make this hard for him."

"That explains the Video Games" Emmet said understanding coming to him.

"Sure Ca-Dad. We will. We didn't know he was confused." I said.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." There was silence and then he said "Oh and Jasper what's that girls name?

"What girl?" I asked confused

"Brown past shoulder lengthy hair, Brown eyes? The one I saw you with the other day?"

"Oh, Bella?"

Carlisle's eyes sparkled with remembrance. "Oh that's the one. I couldn't for the life of me remember what her name was. I think your brother has a thing for her."

I looked at Emmet questioningly and he shook his head at me. I then realized I had another brother.

"What makes you say so." I asked confused.

"I don't know it's just that I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her the other day. I have never seen him look at any girl like that." he said "IS she your girlfriend?" Carlisle asked.

I SHOOK my head quickly "No" I said disgustingly. "Best Friend" It's not that I don't love Bella. It's just that she was my Best Friend and I couldn't picture me and her ever being something. And besides I have Alice.

"

"Wait…you're not coming in?"

"No I'll b e going right away. The boy I want to see and wish well does not even want to look at me at the moment. I think it's safer for all of us that I leave right away. My regards to your mother" And with that he turned around.

"How you going to get to the airport?" Emmet yelled after him.

"I'll take a cab" he said.

"No, I'll drive you."

"No worries. A cab would be alright." He said with finality in his tone. And with that he was gone.

Emmet and I walked in and closed the door. I then turned around to a confused mum.

"Where's your dad?" she said

"He sends his _regards? _He had to leave immediately. There was an emergency." I said covering up for my dad because Edward was also there looking confused alongside my mum.

"I hope things are okay. Well okay, Edward why don't you go upstairs and unpack your stuff?"

Edward nodded and left the room. Could he seriously have a thing for Bella? They actually kind of fit though. It's a good thing she thinks he is a pretty boy.

I remember the other day after they met and Edward was nowhere to be found

ME: So what do you think of him?

BELLA: Well, he's hot that's one thing for sure. All the Cullen boys just have to be good looking, don't they? Even your Dad's a hunk.

So if he tried to make a move. She won't see him as an ugly guy trying to have a sexual relationship with her.

And even if they did become something, no matter how much I disliked my brother. He was a gentleman and u trust Bella in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. whats going to happen when edward and bella meet again**

**lets see in chapter 5, and guys im losing hope her. your not reviewing.**

**i would likw to give a hout out to K.T.O (KUNLE OKOYA)**

**PLEASE REVIEw!**

**tara xoxo**


End file.
